Airyn Forest
Airyn Forest is the D2 female created by Beautiful Mistake. She is finished. Info ' Name: Airyn Forest' Age: 17 District: 2 Gender: Female Weapons: Throwing knives and spears Apparence: Airyn has black straight hair that falls all the way to her waist. She has a pale complexion and wide chocolate brown eyes. She has freckles along her nose and the sides of her cheeks and bangs. She has thick arched eyebrows that give her a nice girl look. She always has on a purple hair bow on the left side of her hair and her ears stick out from her hair. Backstory: Airyn always had a good life. She was well fed and loved greatly be her parents. She was happy and so was her family. She loved to have fun and would seek adventures with her loyal friends. She lived like this for 11 years until tragedy struck. One day her mother was making dinner and she was practicing her aim. She hit the stove and her knife melted. Curious she touched the molten blade and felt her hand turn red. She screamed and her mother ran to her. Her mother poured water on the burn. Moments later she picked up the blade more carefully not wanting her mother to see it. But she crashed into her mother and the blade struck her in her heart. Her mother screamed in agony on the hot blade in her heart. She fell and started to die. Horrified Airyn dropped to her knees and cried. Her mother was dieing quickly and she brushed Airyn's dark hair behind her ear. Airyn apologizes and cried terribly. Her mom smiled sadly adn said, "It's ok, Airyn. It was an accident." Then she died and Airyn stabbed herself. She woke up later in a hospital with her dad. He slapped her and screamed at her. she cried and braced herself for more impacts. She went back home where her father forgot to feed her and hit her. He would get drunk and scream: "WHY DID YOU KILL HER. YOU FILTHY BASTARD, YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER WHO LOVED YOU". She would leave the house crying and with bruises. Then history repeated itself. Her father eventually realized it was an accident. He apologized and her life went back to normal. Again she melted antoehr knife and stabbed her dad. She fell to her knees again and started weeping bitterly. "It's ok Airyn. It was an accident" he told her right before he died. Airyn considered killing herself. Since that day she was known as the killer and hated her life. She became the evil person she was. Strengths: She is a fast and speedy swimmer. She can swim up to 40 yards at a time. She has a useful knowledge of edible plants and has very good aim. She can throw from 60 yards and still hit her target. She is also very good at tracking people down and sneaking up at them. Lastly, she can manipulate people to her will. Weaknesses: She has no skill at climbing trees. She always falls and struggles to find sturdy branches to hold her. She is also very bad at coping with her fears and she can panic leaving her vulnerable whenever that happens. Fears: Heights and Mutts Token: A purple hairbow given to her by her mother Allies: Careers Personality: She is a heartless and evil person. she enjoys killing and torturing people when she feels bored. She can be very mocking and manipulative. She can spin lies out very convincingly. She is cold hearted and hates anything peaceful. She will hurt people's feelings for her own entertainment. She is sly clever, cunning, brave and tricky. She is mysterious and often acts like if she's superior and acts like she is. Category:Beautiful Mistake's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 2 Category:17 year olds Category:Career Tribute